You're My Always
by Willara4ever
Summary: After the shooting that nearly cost Tara Maclay her life, Tara had lost her memory and her own identity. She had been in a coma for two years, unable to regain consciousness. Until one day, she suddenly awoke. Not sure who she is, she wonders out of the hospital, looking for the angel from her dreams. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Whedon's original Buffy people and content.
1. Prologue: Angel Of Mine

Waking up in a dark room with the soft sound of beeping surrounding her, confused Tara Maclay as she looked around her. She noticed the emptiness of the room. Except for the bed, a chair, and the machines that were attached to her, the room was pretty much empty. She tried to remember where she was, or who she was, but no memory came to her. All she could remember was a face. The face of the angel that she'd been dreaming about. The angel with bright red hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a smile that was so sweet and full of innocence.

Tara sat up from her bed unhooking herself from the monitors. She ran a hand through her auburn hair as she climbed out of the bed, swaying on her feet. She grabbed a hold of the chair in front of her for a second, as she tried to regain balance. Once she was sure of her footing, she slowly made her way to the door, wanting to find her angel. She knew the face in her dream would have the answers to her questions. The angel would know who she was.

Walking down the long hall, Tara stumbled a few times, no longer use to walking. She didn't know how long she had been in this place. She didn't know her name or even what she looked like since she hasn't seen her reflection yet. All she remembered was the face from her dreams. She was the reason that Tara had awoke. She was the one that Tara planned to find.

When Tara made it into the elevator, she closed her blue eyes to envision the face once more, wanting to memorize every detail. Smiling to herself, she opened her eyes.

"I'm coming to find you, my angel. I'll be with you soon," she said the words softly, before the doors to the elevator opened, and Tara walked out to find her angel.


	2. Chapter One: Seeing Ghosts

Willow Rosenberg walked through the streets of Cleveland, searching for any strange activity. She was planning on heading back home soon but wasn't finished with her patrol. She knew Kennedy would be waiting up for her, and part of her was excited to go back to the arms of her lover, but Kennedy wasn't Tara. She would never be Tara.

Willow missed Tara. She had been her everything. Losing Tara had destroyed Willow, turning her into the monster that Tara had feared she'd become. After some help from her friends, Willow was no longer a monster, but she wasn't the Willow that they knew either. She had changed. Killing a man would change anyone. Closing her green eyes, Willow let her memories go back to the only woman she had ever loved. The combined feelings of grief and love filled her as she remembered the feel of Tara's hand in hers. Brushing a tear from her eyes, Willow ran a hand through her red hair.

Feeling disappointed that there was no activity tonight, Willow headed home to Kennedy, taking the long way home to clear her thoughts. She walked through the main roads, trying to bring herself back to the present instead of to the past that she couldn't seem to leave behind. As she looked up from the pavement that she had been staring at, Willow could have sworn she caught a glimpse of Tara walking down the street in the opposite direction of her. Turning, Willow quickly tried to catch the girl she thought had been her former love.

After a few moments, Willow stopped herself. She was chasing ghosts of her past. It didn't make sense that she'd see Tara in a hospital gown, nor that she'd see her here where Tara had never been, but Willow still knew it had been ghosts of her past. Or [i]the[/i] ghost of her past, for Tara was the only one she'd ever want to see.

Turning back towards the direction of the home she shared with Kennedy, Willow started walking again, shutting off the memories of her love for Tara. She walked the rest of the way home and stopped outside the door, regaining control of her emotions before walking in to find Kennedy sitting on the couch watching _Moulin Rouge_, the movie that they had talked about on their first date. Willow smiled a little and walked up behind Kennedy and kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around her.

Kennedy smiled and turned her head to face Willow. "I was wondering when you'd be getting back," Kennedy said, leaning in to kiss Willow passionately.

Willow returned the kiss, before walking around to sit next to Kennedy. "Now you don't have to wonder," she said, before kissing her lover once again, wanting to get her thoughts off of Tara and the love she lost.

Not noticing that she was being used, Kennedy wrapped her arms around Willow, pulling her close. They kissed for a few moments before Willow pulled away, still thinking about Tara.

"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked, watching as Willow leaned back against the couch looking sad.

Willow closed her eyes. "I can't seem to stop thinking about her."

Kennedy looked at Willow confused for a second before realizing who Willow was thinking of. "Tara?" When Willow nodded, Kennedy reached out to touch Willow's hair. "She must have been special to have won your heart so completely."

Willow closed her eyes. "She is...was. She was my everything, my always."

Kennedy felt her heart break at Willow's words, knowing that Willow didn't love her and probably never would. "I'm sorry you lost her."

Willow hard the pain in Kennedy's voice and opened her eyes to look at Kennedy. "I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear about another girl."

"I don't mind. I just feel envious because of how much you loved her. I hope one day you might love me half as much as you loved her."

Willow stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Care to join me?"

Kennedy smiled at her and jumped up. "Yes, I would."

Willow took her hand before leading her to the bedroom.

The next morning Willow woke in Kennedy's arms to the sound of birds singing. She rolled over, looking out the window for a moment before climbing from the bed. Kennedy was still fast asleep, making it easy to slip out of the room without conversation. Willow walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, finding something to snack on before walking out to talk to find Buffy Summers to talk to.

She walked into Buffy's house, not bothering to knock since Buffy never cared. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Buffy and her little sister, Dawn, sitting at the counter. "Hey, Dawnie," she said, walking over and hugging the teen before looking at Buffy. "Can we talk for a few minutes alone?"

Buffy's blond hair fell in her face as she stood up, her green eyes filled with worry and concern. "Yeah."

Walking out of the kitchen with Buffy behind her, Willow headed out onto the front porch before turning to Buffy. "I need your advice."

Buffy stared at her. "Will, I'm not the best person to ask for advice right now."

"I know. Which is why I think your the right person to talk to."

"What is it, Will?"

Willow looked at her friend. "I thought I saw Tara last night."

Buffy studied her friend, surprised. "You didn't try a spell, did you?"

Willow shook her head. "No, and if it was from magic, it wasn't intentional. I refuse to do to her what I accidentally did to you. I couldn't bear it if I pulled her from Heaven."

Buffy took her friend's hand in hers. "Maybe you were just seeing what you wanted to see?"

Willow closed her eyes for a second. "That's what I thought too, but I can't seem to think otherwise. I don't know why, but I feel like she's not really gone. I always felt as though she wasn't really gone."

Buffy smiled sadly at her closest friend. "It's because you never let her go."


	3. Chapter Two: Two Hearts, One Choice

Tara walked down the street, looking for a place to rest for the night. She didn't know where to start looking for the beauty from her dreams, but she knew that she had to exist. She honestly doubted that she could image someone so amazing. Someone so close to perfect.

She smiled at the memories of the her dream girl. She believed that she would find the girl. She had to find her. Tara found an empty alleyway and entering it, she found a place to lay down for a while. Closing her eyes, she dreamt of her beautiful protector, watching over her as she slept.

Alone in the alleyway, Tara wasn't aware of the dangers that went with the terrors of being alone. She couldn't remember the evil within the darkness. As Tara slept, a vampire crept up on her, enjoying the sight of a helpless victim that none would know went missing. He reached out to grab her when a noise caused him to turn his head.

Standing in the entrance to the alleyway was a slayer, one of the many that were in the world now. He frowned at her as he stepped back. "This is none of your concern, Slayer."

The Slayer smirked at him. "Do you really believe that? You're about to attack a helpless person, and you think it's none of my concern? You honestly don't know anything about slayers."

The vampire growled and walked towards her, tripping over Tara's extended foot, who was now awake. He turned to face her, letting Tara see the difference in his face and causing her to jump back, confused.

Before the vampire could attack Tara, the slayer interfered grabbing him from behind and throwing him into a wall. She got between Tara and the vampire and pulled out a stake, ready to use it whenever the vampire dropped his guard. The two fought for a while, connecting punches every now and then before the girl staked him.

When the vampire turned to dust before Tara's eyes, she stared at the girl in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"It's okay," the girl said, holding out a hand to Tara. "I won't hurt you."

Tara looked at the girl with fear in her eyes before taking her hand. "What are you?" Tara asked, trying to understand something. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Slayer. My name is Kennedy."

Tara looked at Kennedy for a few seconds, trying to see if she might know her, but she didn't. Kennedy's brown hair and brown eyes didn't seem familiar at all. When Kennedy touched Tara's shoulder, Tara pulled back slightly.

"What's your name?" Kennedy asked, keeping her voice gentle.

"I don't know," Tara confessed.

Kennedy nodded. "It's alright. I'm going to take you to a friend's house. Is that okay? They might be able to help," she explained. When Tara nodded, Kennedy wrapped an arm under Tara's shoulders, supporting her as they walked to Buffy's home where the gang was meeting that night.

*****  
Walking into the Summer's home, Kennedy looked around. "Willow? Buffy? Xander? We have a problem," she said, setting Tara on the couch gently. When Buffy walked in, she was holding a paper in her hands, not looking up.

"Yeah, don't we all." Buffy said, still studying the paper in her hands. "What's the problem you brought for us?"

Willow walked in with Xander directly behind her and froze when she caught sight of Tara. "Tara?" she whispered, the word barely audible as it barely escaped her frozen lips.

Buffy head snapped up, surprised by Willow's words and saw Tara as well. "Willow, what did you do?" Buffy asked, right as Dawn raced out of the kitchen, curiosity causing her to explore what was going on.

Upon seeing Tara, Dawn froze for a second and then smiled and ran over to her. "Tara!" she shouted, hugging the confused girl.

Tara froze, not moving as the young girl hugged her causing Dawn to pull back and frown at her old friend.

"She doesn't remember who she is," Kennedy explained. "And I didn't know who she was."

Willow and Tara looked at one another, disbelief on both faces. "I didn't do it," Willow said, finally able to answer Buffy's question.

Tara's eyes never left Willow's face, catching Kennedy's attention. "Do you remember, Willow?" Kennedy asked Tara, irritation clear in her voice.

"She's the angel from my dreams," Tara said, giving Willow a small smile. "You helped me find my way back."

"Willow?" Buffy said, looking at her friend.

"I didn't do this, Buffy. I told you I wouldn't do that to Tara. I would never pull her back to this place no matter how much I missed her."

"Dawn?" Buffy asked, looking at her sister.

"Hey, don't blame this on me. I learned my lesson with that when I first tried with Mom."

Tara leaned back against the couch, so tired that she just wanted to sleep. Willow, noticing the exhausted look on Tara's face, walked over to her. "Come on, Baby. Let's get you somewhere where you can rest," Willow said, surprising herself with how hard it was to keep from touching Tara.

_Tara is alive_, Willow thought, walking her up the stairs. _She's really alive and in my arms right now_. The thought warmed Willow as she carried her true love up the stairs to lay her in the guest bedroom that Willow would sometimes use. Laying Tara down, Willow wrapped the blanket around her, and kissed her forehead, lingering over the kiss before walking back towards the door.

Kennedy stood in the doorway, looking hurt. "It didn't take very long for you to figure out who you wanted to be with." Kennedy said, watching Willow angrily.

Willow walked past Kennedy. "I didn't choose anything. This may come as a shock to you, but I do still love her and being able to touch her again, even for just a second, is more than I ever thought would happen for me."

Kennedy nodded. "You love her, but you don't love me."

"Kennedy, I don't know how I feel about you. My feelings for you are confusing."

"You want to know why that is, Willow? It's because you never got over her enough to even give me half a chance to earn your love."

Buffy walked into the room, hearing enough of the conversation to know who and what it was about. "Get over yourself, Kennedy. If you really loved her, you'd understand how hard this is for her."

Kennedy glared at Buffy. "So what? You expect me just to stand by and let my girlfriend decide if she wants some else?"

"I don't expect you to do anything. I would just hope that you would care enough to let Willow think about this before making any rash decisions."

Willow listened to the two of them for a few minutes before getting irritated. "Just stop!" she snapped, looking at both of them. "Just stop. I can't handle listening to you two while my mind is spinning." Willow looked at Kennedy. "I'm sorry I can't tell you right now what I want, but it's hard to understand what's going on when the woman I loved is back from the dead. I'm sorry if it hurts you that I still love Tara, but I can't just let go of what I feel for her."

Kennedy frowned. "I don't expect you just to let go of what you feel, but I expected a little more restraint instead of you falling into her arms."

"She needs me right now, Kennedy. More than she ever did before. She doesn't rememeber anything and I'm the only one who knows her better than she knows herself. I'm not going to leave her like that. I won't leave her like that. If that bothers you, then I guess we're done. If not, then you just have to understand."

"I'm trying to understand, but I don't think I can."

Willow looked at Tara, fast asleep. "You'll have to. Just like I'm going to have to try to understand what happened and how she's alive."

"Maybe you should start with the hospital? She's in a hospital gown," Dawn pointed out.

Willow looked at Dawn, surprised. "I guess that makes sense. I'll head down there and ask them for information on her."


	4. Chapter Three: Everything's Changed

Willow walked into Cleveland Medical Center, hoping to find some information on Tara and how she was still alive. She walked up to the information desk, waiting until someone acknowledged her.

"Can I help you?" the man at the desk asked, looking at Willow curiously.

"Um..yes. I need information on a patient named Tara Maclay."

The man frowned at her. "Are you family?"

Before Willow could answer, Buffy walked up next to her. "Yes, we're family."

He nodded and looked through the records, for any information on Tara and frowned slightly. "There is no patient by that name checked in here."

"How is that possible?" Buffy asked the man. "She was wearing a medical bracelet with this hospital's name on it."

The man looked at her. "Are you talking about the Jane Doe that went missing a few days ago? The one that was in a coma?"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other before turning towards the man again. "Coma?" Willow asked confused. "A girl in a coma disappeared? What put her in the coma if I might ask?"

The man frowned. "I can't give you that information unless you think it might be the girl you asked about."

"Was the girl shot?" Buffy asked, ignoring him.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

Buffy looked at Willow. "Willow, that explains it. Tara didn't die. She was in a coma."

"Was the girl moved from Sunnydale, California?" Willow asked, hoping Buffy was right, but also wishing she was wrong. If Tara had been alive all this time, then that meant that she had been cheating on Tara with Kennedy this whole time.

The man looked at his records and then look up. "I guess you just found your girl. The Jane Doe had been moved from Sunnydale after strange activity occurred. Since the other hospitals in the area wasn't equipped to handle a coma patient, they sent her here. It says that a Mrs. Rosenberg has been paying for the hospital bills."

Willow frowned. "Rosenberg?"

"Yes. Sheila Rosenberg, according to the last check payment. She's also the girl's point of contact."

Willow looked at Buffy. "Why would my mother be paying Tara's medical bills and not inform me that she was alive?"

"Maybe it slipped her mind, Will. I mean, your mom's not the best when it comes to telling you any information about anything."

"Great. It slipped my mother's mind to tell me that the love of my life is alive, while I'm grieving. She's too busy with her life to tell me the greatest detail of my life."

Buffy touched Willow's shoulder gently and looked at the man. "Thank you."

When the man nodded in response, Willow and Buffy left the hospital, heading back to the Summer's home to inform the gang of the information they had just learned.

When they arrived back at Buffy's house, Willow walked straight upstairs to check on Tara. Tara was standing by the window, looking out at the world she didn't know. "I don't remember anything. Why is it that I can't remember my own name, but I remembered your face? What was so special that caused me to hold onto the memory of your face?"

Willow stood in the doorway, listening to Tara's words. "I don't know how to answer that without bringing up more questions."

Tara turned to look at her. "Will you try?"

Willow walked over to Tara touching her cheek. "We were in a relationship. We were in love. I know you loved me more than words can say, just as I love...loved you more than life."

Tara reached up and rested her hand over Willow's hand on her cheek. "Since you changed it to past tense, does that mean you no longer feel that way?"

Willow felt her heart ache, wanting to kiss Tara again, but unable to do so. "I'll always love you. You will always be a part of me. I told you once that you were my always and it is true. You are my always."

Tara and Willow stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves in each other. Still holding Willow's hand to her cheek, Tara turned her head so that she could kiss Willow's palm. "Then what's causing you to hold back?"

Regrettably, Willow pulled her hand back. "Kennedy, the girl who brought you here, and I are in a relationship."

Tara remembered the brunette that had saved her life and brought her to the person she had been searching for. "Do you love her?" she asked, curiously.

Willow thought about it for a second. "I don't know. Right now, I don't think so, but I might love her if I gave myself time."

Tara let Willow's words settle before speaking. "Okay. I'll keep my distance."

"Tara, that's not what I was saying."

Tara gave Willow a shy smile. "I know you didn't ask me to keep my distance. I'm doing it to give you the chance to find love again. _You should be with the one you love_."

Willow closed her eyes, feeling the tears fill her eyes. She couldn't choose between them. It was like choosing between your heart and soul. Tara was her soul, a part of her that even death couldn't take from her. Kennedy had become a part of her heart because she had helped Willow overcome a great deal of things, including helping her stay in control of her magic when she performed a spell more powerful than anything she has ever done.

Willow turned towards the door and stopped outside of it. "I don't want you to keep your distance," she said, turning back to Tara.

When Tara didn't respond, Willow changed the subject. "You might want to come down. We found out some information at the hospital you might want to hear."

Tara nodded and followed Willow down the stairs.

Once everyone was downstairs together, Buffy looked at Willow, who was standing as far from Tara and Kennedy as she could. "I think you should tell them," Buffy told Willow.

Willow looked at them. Her green eyes running over everyone in the room and resting for a few seconds longer on Tara and Kennedy. "Tara never died when she was shot. It turns out she was in a coma. Her heart had slowed down to where it was pretty much undetectable to anything but machines. After all hell broke loose in Sunnydale, the hospital transferred her and all the other patients out. Cleveland Medical Center was the only hospital that had the equipment needed to care for a coma patient, and was the only one approved by Tara's point of contact."

Willow stopped after that, letting everything soak in. "My point of contact?"

"It's the person they keep informed of your condition," Kennedy explained, still not happy about Tara being alive.

Dawn gave Kennedy an irritated look before looking at Willow. "Did they say who her point of contact is?"

Willow and Buffy looked at each other. "Sheila Rosenberg," Buffy answered.

"My mother," Willow finished, looking at Tara. "My mother hid you from me."

*****Almost a Willow and Tara kiss there, but couldn't give you one that early. I promise Kennedy isn't going to be with Willow the whole time. Willow belongs with Tara. Please comment and subscribe.

Oh, the italicized part is from the actual show. I do not own that line.*****


	5. Chapter Four: Lost and Confused

Xander looked at Willow and Buffy confused, his hazel eyes shifting between the two of them. "Why would your mother hide Tara from you? I thought she supported your relationship with Tara?"

Willow turned her green eyes from Tara to look at Xander. "She did because she thought I was making a statement. I don't understand why she did it either, but I'm going to find out."

Kennedy looked up. "Why does it matter? I mean she kept Tara alive. Maybe she was afraid of you putting too much hope in her surviving and didn't want you to have to lose Tara twice."

Buffy shook her head. "I doubt that. Willow's mother never paid attention to her. She wouldn't have noticed how hard Tara's death was on Willow."

Xander nodded. "Buffy's right. So we just need to figure out what her reason was for hiding Tara."

Tara looked at Willow. "How do you know she supported our relationship?" she asked, her blue eyes looking into Willow's green eyes.

"She told me," Willow explained. "She thought I was making a statement by coming out in college."

Kennedy stood up. "I'm going to head out and patrol," she said, walking towards the door and drawing Willow's attention.

Falling after her, Willow stopped her before she could open the door. "What's wrong?" Willow asked, taking her hand in hers.

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me that? I was practically invisible in there a few seconds ago while you and Tara made googly eyes at each other. It was hard enough knowing that you still loved her, but I never had to worry about it because she was gone. Now that she's back, I have to worry every second that you're going to leave me for her. If you want her, Willow, just tell me. We'll end it, and I'll go to one of the other locations on Buffy's list. But stop playing using me as a shield from her. It's not working out very well, and I'm the one getting hurt in the process."

Willow froze, staring at Kennedy and realizing for the first time just how much it was hurting Kennedy to not have Willow's love. "I'm sorry," Willow said, looking down at Kennedy's hand in hers. "I never realized how much this was hurting you. I wish I could just tell you what I want, but I can't. I don't know who I want Kennedy. Part of me wants Tara because she is a part of me and always will be, but the other part of me is holding onto what I have with you. I don't know how to separate the two."

Kennedy's brown eyes were filled with pain as she looked at their joined hands. She frowned for a second before stepping back. "Then let me do it for you because I can't keep doing this. It's too hard to watch you with her. You told me once that you only ever loved one girl. That girl is in the other room now, and I know I'll never compare to her. I'll get out of the way now. Tell Buffy I'll come by later to talk to her about where else to send me. I'm going to go back to the house and pack my things up."

Willow watched Kennedy in silence. "I just need more time," she said, not wanting Kennedy to leave.

Kennedy looked away. "I can't give you more. I already know how this is going to end, Willow. I wait around for you to decide who you want to be with only to watch you and Tara end up getting back together. It's better to end it here then to keep letting things get worse." Kennedy brushed her dark brown hair behind her ears and lifted her brown eyes to look into Willow's green ones. "I'm sorry. I have to go." With that, Willow watched Kennedy open the door and walk out of her life.

Willow stood by the door for a while before Dawn walked in, worry in her blue eyes as she looked at her friend. "Are you okay?" Dawn asked, her long brown hair bouncing as she walked quickly over to Willow.

"Yeah, Dawnie. I'm fine." Willow forced a sad smile to her lips as she looked at her best friends little sister.

Dawn had grown up so much in such a short time. The young girl had lost her mother when she was fourteen and was raised by Buffy since. When Buffy had died, Dawn was taken care of by Willow and Tara until they resurrected her from the dead, snatching Buffy's soul out of heaven instead of the hell that they thought she was in.

Dawn walked up to Willow. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Kennedy is leaving. She's going back to pack," Willow said, heading back towards the living room.

Dawn frown. "You broke up?" she questioned, following Willow.

Willow just nodded as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Xander. She turned to look at Buffy. "Kennedy said she'll be back later to talk to you about going somewhere else."

Willow watched as Buffy, Xander, and Dawn all looked at her in confusion. "Why does Kennedy want to leave?" Xander asked, before looking at Willow's sad eyes. "Oh," he muttered, looking away.

Buffy nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

Willow nodded before looking away, wanting to talk about anything else. Noticing it, Tara changed the subject quickly. "So, I was, um, wondering if someone would tell me more about who I am? I'm still, um, not remembering anything."

Everyone looked at her, and Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you a few things."

Tara nodded, her eyes were still on Willow. She was disappointed that Willow hadn't looked at her since Kennedy left, but she knew that Willow was hurting. She wasn't going to push her. "Thank you," she told Buffy.

Everyone went quiet again, not sure of what to say. Willow wasn't looking at anyone. She just looked at her feet. For a long time everyone was silent before Willow spoke. "You're a witch. You and I use to practice together. You taught me everything you knew." Willow stopped for a second as she thought about what to say. "In college, you got a kitten to share with me and named her Miss Kitty Fantastico. Before you got her though, you questioned me about if I was allergic to cats."

Tara smiled a little. "Miss Kitty Fantastico?"

Willow nodded. "You wanted either that or Trixie."


	6. Chapter Five: Remember Me

The conversation went on for a while, each one of her friends sharing stories about things that Tara had done or said, trying to bring up any memories. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to remember, Tara stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry, but I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow," she told the others before heading up the stairs.

Willow followed, seeing the disappointment in Tara's eyes. "It'll come back," she told Tara as she walked into the room behind her, stopping to stand just in the doorway.

Tara turned to Willow, her blue eyes full of sadness. "What if they don't? What if I never remember anything from before?"

"Then you'll make new memories."

"And what if I told you that I wanted to remember what it was like to touch you? Too kiss you until neither of us could breathe? How do you expect me to know what that feels like if I can't remember?" Tara paused for a second, getting nervous. "I-I'm sorry, Willow. But I need to know. I need t-to remember something. Something about w-what we had. Something that will ex-explain why I never let go of you."

Willow walked over to Tara and took her face in her hands. "Just give yourself time, Tara. You'll remember with time." Willow and Tara stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves in one another.

Tara's blue eyes seem to capture Willow completely, holding her in their deep blue depths. Willow couldn't find her way out of her former lover's eyes and was unable to untangle herself from the emotions that had been wrapping around her since she first saw Tara again. Her heart belonged to Tara. There was no denying it, and now she didn't want to. Willow brushed the lose strand of hair that had fallen into Tara's face behind her ear, before leaning in towards her, stopping a few inches from Tara's lips.

Tara's breath caught when she realized what was going to happen. She wanted Willow's kiss more than she wanted to breathe and closed the short distance between their lips before Willow could. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before a memory flashed into Tara's head.

_Tara sat within a group of woman in a circle talking and praying to Gaea for blessings. They sat in quiet for a few moments while the leader prayed until the prayer ended and the topic of a bake sale came up excitedly. Tara was a little disappointed that the group wasn't anything like she thought it would be, and apparently she wasn't the only one. A beautiful redhead with enchanting emerald eyes and a shy smile started speaking, drawing Tara in instantly. She listened as the girl questioned about spells and potions, only to hear the group leader turn her down and accuse her of thinking of the group in a stereotypical way. Tara, feeling the girl was misunderstood, spoke up, defending her, only to be put in her place within seconds. _

_She looked down, and after a few seconds of feeling someone watch her, Tara lifted her head slightly to stare into the eyes of the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She gave the girl a soft smile, happy when the smile was returned._

Tara came out of the memory and pulled back from the kiss with Willow, looking into the same green eyes from her flashback. "I remember something," she told her, smiling at Willow before kissing her again. Tara's kiss lasted for a second, before Willow pulled back to look at her.

"What was it? What did you remember?"

Tara smiled shyly at Willow, thinking about the memory once again. "The first time I saw you. At the Daughters of Gaea meeting. I couldn't believe how beautiful you were," Tara whispered, looking up at Willow from behind her hair.

Willow rubbed her thumb against Tara's cheek. "I remember." She leaned in and brushed her lips to Tara's again, unable to withhold her love for the girl in front of her. The two kissed softly for a few moments before giving in to the passion that they had been holding back. When tongues touched, Willow started walking Tara back to the bed until the sound of a knock on the door caused the two of them to pull apart.

Turning towards the door, Willow saw Dawn standing in the doorway. "Um...sorry for interrupting, but Kennedy is downstairs. She wants to talk to you."

Willow nodded and looked at Tara before heading down. Dawn waited until Willow left before looking at Tara. "I'm really sorry I interrupted. I just knew Willow would want to talk to Kennedy before she goes. And Kennedy really did ask to speak to Willow," Dawn said, guilt clear in her voice.

"It's fine, Dawnie. I'm not mad," Tara said, feeling disappointed that Willow had left.

Dawn nodded and then realized something. "You called me Dawnie," she said, smiling. "You use to call me that all the time. I missed it."

Tara looked at the young girl and gave her a soft smile. "I'm sorry that everything is so crazy, but I'm trying to remember. I think I will remember more with time."

"More?" Dawn asked, curiously.

"I remembered something, but only one thing."

"Can I ask what it was?" Dawn ask, sounding hopeful.

"When I first saw Willow. I remembered the moment that I first saw her. I remembered thinking of how beautiful she was."

Dawn smiled, so happy that Tara was back. "Was it love at first sight?"

Tara shook her head. "Not really, but I know as soon as I saw her, I developed a huge crush on her."

Dawn laughed a little before frowning. "I'm going to head back downstairs so I'm not in the way when Willow comes back. Do you want to stay up here or are you going to come down?"

Tara thought about it for a second. "I'll stay up here. I don't want to cause anymore problems between the two of them. Kennedy already doesn't like me as it is."

"She doesn't know you," Dawn objected.

"I know, and I understand. If the positions were switched, I'd probably hate her as well," Tara admitted, looking at Dawn shyly.

"That's not true. You could never hate someone for such a shallow reason."

Tara smiled at the girl. "Love makes you do strange things, Dawnie. You'll realize that sooner or later."

Dawn nodded once before heading back down the stairs. She stopped when she heard the argument in the kitchen between Buffy, Kennedy, and Willow. "What are they arguing about now?"

Xander turned to Dawn and shrugged. "Buffy is trying to change Kennedy's mind. Kennedy doesn't want to be around to watch Willow and Tara become an item again. Willow's trying to keep them two from killing each other in the process."

Dawn nodded, before walking over to sit next to him. "Tara remembered something." Dawn said, looking at him.

"Really? What?" Xander asked, curiously.

"When she first met Willow. I think she remembered when they were kissing," Dawn said, smiling at him.

"They were kissing?" Xander said, loudly, causing everyone to shut up in the kitchen and the others to walk out.

"Who was kissing?" Buffy asked, looking at them.

"Um...you and Spike," Dawn said, after hitting Xander.

"Ew." At Kennedy's mumbled word, Buffy turned to glare at her for a second before looking at her sister.

"I haven't kissed Spike in a good while, so why don't you try another lie?"

Dawn frowned as she tried to think of someone else. Before she could think of anyone, Willow answered. "I'm guessing she was talking about me and Tara. She walked in on us kissing a few minutes ago," Willow said, trying to avoid looking at Kennedy.

"Great. Just great. We break up for not even a day and you're already kissing her."

"Sorry," Dawn muttered, looking at Willow.

"It's not your fault," Willow said, before turning to Kennedy. "I'm sorry. It just happened. You knew what Tara and I had though, Kennedy. You can't be all that surprised that we'd kiss."

"I'm not surprised that you kissed. I'm surprised that you couldn't wait a damn day for me to leave before kissing her."

Buffy ran a hand through her blond hair before looking at Xander for help. "It's not that big of a deal, really," Xander said, trying to figure out how to calm Kennedy. "I mean, at least it helped Tara remember something.

"She remembered something?" Buffy asked surprised, looking at Willow. "Wow, Will. Who knew the key to her remembering involved your smooches."

Willow blushed a little. "She remembered one thing, a minor thing really."

"That's not what she told me. She said it was when you two met," Dawn said, before putting a hand over her mouth when she saw Willow give her the 'Will-you-shut-up?' look.

Kennedy ran her hand through her hair. "I can't take this. Buffy, I want to leave, and if you don't tell me where you need me to go then I'll go off on my own. Your choice."

Buffy frowned as she looked at Kennedy. "Fine. Come back in the kitchen and I'll figure out where we need more slayers."

Kennedy nodded, following Buffy into the kitchen. When Kennedy left the room, Willow sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "I don't know how to do this. I hate hurting her, and if I'm not hurting her, then I'm hurting Tara. I can't keep hurting them both."

Dawn frowned. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't expect Xander to say that so loud."

Willow removed her hands from her face, looking tired and sad. "It's okay, Dawnie. It's not your fault." Willow said, giving her a sad smile.

"But if I hadn't of said anything to Xander while she was still here then Kennedy wouldn't have found out and might have stayed."

"No she wouldn't have. Kennedy knew it would happen between Tara and me eventually. She just wasn't expecting to be around when it happened." Willow closed her eyes for a second. "I'm going to go for a walk. If Tara needs anything, will you take care of it?"

Dawn nodded and watched Willow go, feeling guilty for the pain she'd caused her friend.

*****Okay, so Tara remembered something. Willow and Kennedy are officially done, and Tara and Willow kissed. Tell me your thoughts. If you think it happened to soon, let me know and I'll rewrite the chapter.*****


	7. Chapter Six: The Talk

When Willow didn't come back up, Tara felt disappointed and headed downstairs to find her, only to see that Willow wasn't downstairs. "Where's Willow?" Tara asked, looking at her friends as she sat on the couch.

"She went out. She needed time to think," Dawn said, looking at Tara with a guilty look on her face. "Kennedy found out that you two kissed because I told Xander and he got a little loud from surprise. Willow was upset when Kennedy left. So she left to have time to think. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," Tara said, looking towards the door. "Do you have any idea when she'll be back?" Tara asked, missing the redhead already.

"No. She didn't say," Dawn said, wishing she had asked.

Tara nodded, feeling a little sad about that. "Okay." She sat quietly for a few moments before looking at Dawn. "How's school been?" she asked, not sure what else to ask.

Dawn knew the conversation was forced, but she decided to play along, to make things easier on Tara. "It's been okay. Better than Sunnydale High, that's for sure."

Tara gave the younger girl a small smile before thinking of another question to ask. "Are you making friends?"

Dawn waited a few seconds before answering Tara. "Yes. You know you don't have to do this?" Dawn said, watching Tara.

"Do what?"

"Force a conversation between us," Dawn told her.

Tara frowned sheepishly at Dawn. "You noticed?" At Dawn's nod, Tara brushed her own blond hair behind her hair. "I'm sorry. I...I don't know what we usually talk about so it's really strange. I'm really sorry, Dawnie."

Dawn nodded. "It's fine. I know it's hard on you, Tara. I'm not going to make it any harder. I just can't wait until you remember everything."

Tara smiled and turned her head at the sound of the front door opening, only to be disappointed when Buffy walked through the door instead.

Buffy looked at Tara and saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Expecting Willow?" Buffy guessed, knowing her friend had left before her.

Tara nodded. "Yeah. Do you know where she went?"

Buffy shook her head and walked over to Tara. She'll be back soon. Promise," Buffy said before walking upstairs to shower.

After Buffy was gone, Tara turned to look at Dawn. "Is it okay if I go for a walk? I want to get some fresh air."

Dawn frowned a little. "I don't know, Tara. I mean it's nearly dark, and you don't remember anything."

"I'll be back before dark. I just want to get out of the house," Tara promised, wanting to leave.

After a few seconds, Dawn nodded, watching Tara walk out.

Alone in her thoughts, Willow rested her head in her hands as she leaned forward in her chair. She was sitting in a small restaurant, drinking coffee as she tried to figure out how her life had become so screwed up.

Tara was back, which meant everything to Willow, but it was honestly so hard for her to understand. Willow had killed a man because she thought he had taken her true love from her. Only now, she knows Tara didn't die. Killing Warren had been wrong, Willow knew that.

Closing her eyes, Willow tried to control the thoughts that ran through her mind. She was so far lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approaching her, jumping when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Willow lifted her head to look at a teenage boy watching her. "I'm fine. Just trying to figure out some problems." Willow gave the guy a small smile before grabbing her coffee off the table and taking a sip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the boy said, sounding hopeful.

Willow frowned as she recognized what was going on with the teenager. He thought he had a chance? Willow closed her eyes again to compose herself. "No. I need to be heading home anyway. My _girlfriend_ is waiting on me." Willow said, putting force on the word 'girlfriend', and watching as the boys face dropped when he realized she wasn't interested in guys, much less him.

Without saying anything else, Willow stood and started to walk out, stopping when she saw Tara walk into the coffee shop. The two girls stared at each other before Tara walked over to her. "Hey," Willow said, watching her.

"D-Dawn t-told me wh-what happened b-between you and K-Kennedy. I'm s-sorry. I kn-know its my f-fault. For k-kissing you," Tara said, ducking her head so that she was hidden behind her hair.

Willow motioned to the table and both girls sat down. "I kissed you first, remember?"

Tara smiled her shy, crooked smile at Willow. "H-how could I for-forget?"

Willow reached out and took Tara's hand in hers. "I love you, Tara. I will always love you. I want you to know that."

Tara looked down at their joined hands. "Are-are you about to-to tell m-me that i-its n-not working?"

Willow shook her head. "No, I'm just telling you I love you." Willow gave Tara's hand a quick squeeze and released her hand only to take Tara's chin in her hand to lift her face so her green eyes met Tara's blue ones. "I'm sorry if you thought I was upset about the kiss Tara. I could never be upset about kissing you again. I missed kissing you for so long that I felt like everything fell into place when our lips touched. When you told me that kissing me helped you remember something it was the most amazing feeling in the world."

"Then why did you leave?" Tara asked, confused.

"I felt bad about hurting Kennedy and needed time to clear my head. It was hard seeing the hurt in her eyes when she had helped me with a lot of my own problems. She knew that I wasn't in love with her, that I loved you. I will always love you."

Tara smiled at Willow. "I love you, too, Willow."

Willow smiled at Tara, taking her hand in hers again. She was so happy to have the love of her life back.


	8. Chapter Seven: In Love Again

After their coffee date, things had begun looking up for Willow and Tara. Tara had slowly started remembering things about her past with Willow, and Willow was able to lay down at night and hold the woman she had fallen so deeply in love with all those years ago.

Smiling, Willow looked over at Tara's sleeping form and let her thoughts slip back to the first time her and Tara had held each other in sleep, the first time she had watched her girlfriend lost in sweet dreams. She remembered the small smile that had touched Tara's lips in sleep as it did now. She remembered thinking about how lovely Tara looked with her blond hair spread out on the pillow beneath her head, surrounding her in soft waves of gold. Willow couldn't help but dream about how beautiful Tara was and her beauty always stunned her. Staring over at the sleeping girl in her arms, she was again surprised at the feeling of love overcoming her.

Tightening her arms around Tara's sleeping form, Willow brushed her lips over Tara's soft hair before closing her eyes to allow sleep to overcome her. Waking up the next morning, Willow groaned as she felt the instant cold, reaching for Tara, she froze when she couldn't find her and sitting up, didn't see her in the bed.

"Tara?" Willow called, jumping out of bed and quickly dragging her robe on before rushing downstairs. "Tara?" she called again, nearly running into the blond as she burst into the kitchen. Seeing her, Willow grabbed her in a quick hug and held onto her, not letting go until she was sure that Tara was real. "I thought it was just a dream," Willow said, holding the girl close.

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and held her close. "It's okay, Sweetie. I'm here. I'm right here," she said, holding the smaller girl close as she brushed her hands down her hair. "I'm here, baby. I only just found you. I'm not going anywhere. I will always find you, Love."

Willow relaxed at the feel of Tara's touch and the sound of her soft voice. "I'm so afraid to lose you again. You're my everything," Willow said, kissing Tara gently.

Tara smiled and brushed her lips over the redhead's. "I'm right here," she said as she pulled back from the kiss to rest her forehead against Willow's.

Willow nodded and held on for a few more moments before she released her death grip and settled for holding Tara's hand. "I'm sorry. I woke up alone and was afraid it was all just a dream. I don't ever want to wake up without you again," Willow said, smiling at the girl in front of her.

Tara ran a finger down Willow's cheek, looking into her girlfriend's beautiful green eyes. "You never have to again," she said, kissing her gently again before walking back to the stove where she had been making pancakes. "Circles or funny shapes?" she asked Willow, smiling over her shoulder.

Willow sat down on a stool at the bar, watching her girlfriend with a look of love on her face. "Surprise me," she said.

A little bit later, Buffy and Dawn joined them downstairs. Dawn squealed at the sight of Tara making pancakes causing Willow and Tara to jump and Buffy to roll her eyes. Tara smiled at the young girl when she realized what her excitement, and finished making the pancakes. Setting them on the table, she walked over to Willow and wrapped her arms around Willow, kissing her gently on the shoulder and cheek before releasing her and sliding in the seat next to her.

Buffy watched her best friends as they lost themselves in each other. She smiled when she watched Willow feed Tara a bite of her pancakes, enjoying seeing her best friend so happy. Dawn, like her sister, had been watching the two girls, happy to have Tara back, and grateful that the old Willow was finding her way back as well.

As Willow and Tara kissed once more, a knock sounded on the door, causing Willow to pull back from Tara with an irritated sigh. Buffy chuckled as she stood up and headed to the door. "I got it. You two love birds can continue kissing."

Willow smiled. "Thanks," she said, before leaning in to capture Tara's lips, enjoying the feel of the familiar soft lips against her own.

Buffy laughed as she walked over to the door, opening it to reveal Xander. "Hey," she said as Xander walked inside.

Xander smiled at her. "Hey. So where is everyone?" he asked.

"Kitchen. Dawn's eating breakfast, and Willow and Tara are kissing," Buffy said before walking into the kitchen with him. "Xander's here," she said, as she walked in.

Tara pulled back from Willow and touched her cheek gently before looking at Xander. "Hey, Xander," she said, before pointing at a plate full of pancakes. "Want some breakfast?"

Xander smiled. "You know me," he said as he grabbed a plate and piled some pancakes on. "I always do."

Tara smiled before turning her attention back to Willow. Xander, knowing that that was all he was going to get from the two, walked over to join Buffy and Dawn at the table, the three of them talking while they watched Willow and Tara lose themselves to one another.

After a short breakfast and a long day of spending time together, the five friends now sat watching a movie. Willow had her arms wrapped around Tara as Tara laid her head against Willow, while Dawn, Buffy, and Xander all sat sprawled on the floor. After a long time, the friends dozed off, letting the world around them fade.

***A/N: I didn't read it so please forgive me for any mistakes. I'll probably end the story at Chapter 10, so be prepared for it. This chapter may be a bit boring since it is a filler. I couldn't think of much, and I wanted to try to set things up for how I want things to end. Enjoy.***


	9. Chapter Eight: Unhappy Phone Call

**Chapter Eight: Unhappy Phone Call**

* * *

Willow dialed the number that she had written down for holidays. She never called unless she had to, and she wasn't looking forward to the conversation that was coming.

_"Hello?"_

Willow frowned a little at the sound of the familiar voice. "Mom?"

Sheila's hand froze when she realized who was calling her. "Willow? What happened? Is something wrong?" she asked, worried. She never heard from her daughter unless it was a holiday or birthday, and even then it was either a brief visit or a phone call. It had been like that since Willow left for college.

"I need to talk to you about something. Something important," Willow whispered, ignoring her mother's questions.

"What is it? What happened, Willow? You're scaring me," her mother said, sitting up straight in her office and ignoring her work to listen to her daughter for the first time ever.

"Why didn't you tell me Tara was alive?" Willow asked, her voice full of sadness as she asked her mother the one question that had been haunting her since the day she realized Tara had never died. "After everything I went through, you couldn't even think to tell me the woman I loved was still alive?"

"Willow, what are you talking about?" her mother asked, trying to understand her daughter's words.

"I know. I know that you hid her from me. I know that she was in a coma for the last few years instead of dead. I know that you were her guardian, and I know that you had her sent to Cleveland after Sunnydale went crazy. Why didn't you tell me?" Willow asked, trying not to babble.

Sheila had to think for a second about what Willow was talking about until she remembered that she had gotten a phone call earlier this week saying that the patient she was responsible for had woken and disappeared from the hospital.

"It slipped my mind," her mother said, her voice telling Willow that that wasn't the full truth.

"So it just slipped your mind to tell you're only daughter that the girl who meant the world to her was still alive? It slipped your mind to bring back the happiness that has been gone from my life since that day so long ago? Didn't you even think for a second that maybe telling me that, I wouldn't have gone insane. That I wouldn't have needed to go to England and hurt the people I care?"

"Willow, it's not that big of a deal. She's alive. I didn't really think about it, and I'm sorry. But you did start dating that new girl, when Tara's condition was once again brought to my condition, and I didn't want to destroy your new relationship. I'm sorry that you're upset, but Kennedy seemed like a good girl, and I liked how she was with you. I didn't tell you about Tara because I knew that it would destroy your relationship with Kennedy. Besides, I wasn't sure if Tara would even live." Sheila explained, defending herself.

"So you hid something so important from me because you liked my current girlfriend? Sorry to disappoint you, Mom, but Kennedy and I broke up. I'm back with Tara, the girl I was meant to be with. She will always be the only person I belong with. She's my everything and my always," Willow said, hoping to get through to her mother in some way.

"I understand that you really love her, Willow, but is it possible that maybe you're holding onto her because you're comfortable with your relationship with her. Do you really know the girl?" Sheila asked.

"I know her a lot better than I know you, Mother. She at least doesn't hide information from me that could change everything."

"She was holding you back," Sheila snapped, irritated. "You were meant for greatness, and instead you dropped out of college and is helping Bunny and the retired librarian run a school for troubled girls. You could have done so much more, but Terri held you back, even after you thought she was dead."

"Tara, Mom. Her name is Tara. And I chose to help Buffy and Giles run the school because it's helping people. And the girls are not troubled, their different, special," Willow said, irritation clear in her voice.

Tara walked into the kitchen to see Willow standing by the counter with a death grip on the phone, and her eyes narrowed as she stared at a spot on the floor. She could hear the anger in Willow's voice as she spoke quietly to her mother.

"I love what I'm doing, and I love Tara. I can't believe you hid her from me for this long, knowing what I went through when I thought she died. Now you have the nerve to tell me you did it because you thought she held me back? She helped me grow into an amazing person. It wasn't until after she died, that I went down a dark path that changed me. You're the one that's been holding me back, Mother. You're the one that caused me to give up on my future and become what I am. Kennedy may have helped me a little, but she's not Tara. She would never have become more than my girlfriend because I wouldn't have loved her. Tara is the only woman I will ever love." With that, Willow slammed the phone on the hook, not wanting to listen to her mother's explanation.

Willow turned and froze when she saw Tara. "Hey, how long were you there?" Willow asked, worried that she may have upset Tara in any way.

"Long enough to know that you and your mom were arguing. Are you okay?" Tara asked, as she moved forward to wrap her arms around Willow.

"I'm okay," Willow said. "Just angry that she had the nerve to tell me you were holding me back. You never once held me back," Willow said, wrapping her arms around Tara's waist.

Tara smiled and kissed the top of Willow's head. "She just doesn't understand, Sweetie," Tara whispered, holding her beloved redhead close. "Not many people can."

Willow smiled and looked up at Tara. "I love you. More than anything in this world. You are my everything," Willow said, kissing Tara softly.

Tara touched Willow's cheek gently and looked into her eyes. "I love you too. You're my always," she whispered, kissing her once more in a tender kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the month long wait. I had horrible writers block and couldn't figure out what to do for the next chapter. Hopefully the next few chapters come to me quickly, but if not, then bare with me. I refuse to give up on this story. Enjoy and please review and follow, and favorite. Thanks for all the support already. You guys are awesome.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Then and Now

**Chapter Nine: Then and Now**

Laying in the grass underneath the stars with Tara in her arms was one of Willow's favorite things to do. She loved holding Tara as they pointed out shapes in the sky. Willow would point to the constellations in the sky that Tara had taught her once, and remind Tara of each and every one. Tara's favorite was still "The Moose taking a Sponge bath". It made Willow smiled when she thought about the memory of laying in each other's arms so long ago and doing this for the first time. Now she was able to share the memory with Tara once again and hopefully bring it back.

As they laid in the grass, Willow lifted both of their hands to the sky and pointed out another one. "That's what you called the 'Pile of Crackers'. You made it up when I asked you to show me more of your constellations," Willow explained, pointing it out and before lifting Tara's hand to her mouth and kissing the back of it.

Tara smiled both at the name and the gesture. "Sorry, I don't see that one," Tara said, looking over at Willow with sadness reflecting in her eyes.

Willow nodded and gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "It's okay. You didn't see it when you said it before either," Willow responded, kissing her hand once more.

"I wish I could remember. I hate only remembering bits and pieces of my life," Tara whispered, turning her head to look into Willow's green eyes.

Willow frowned and wrapped her arms around her love. "I know, Baby. I know," she said, holding her close.

As Willow held Tara, they smiled when a shooting star shot across the sky. "Make a wish, Baby," Willow whispered, as she made a wish of her own.

* * *

A few days passed and Tara was slowly regaining bits and pieces of her memory. She had remembered having lunch with Dawn one afternoon and telling Dawn she still loved Willow. She remembered opening the door to her dorm room, and seeing Willow standing in the hall with a candle and a nervous smile. She even remembered holding Buffy while she cried.

Though some of her memories had returned, Willow was still upset that she couldn't remember the simple things about her relationship with Willow. She couldn't remember their first kiss, or the first time she and Willow held hands. It bothered her not remembering all these simple things, the milestones in their relationship.

As Tara sat in the kitchen thinking about this, Willow walked into the kitchen and saw her girlfriend lost in thought and walked over to her. Resting her hand on Tara's shoulder, Willow was surprised when Tara jumped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay, Baby?" Willow asked, before sitting next to Tara.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just...I just don't know what to think. I hate not being able to remember. I want to know what our first kiss was like. I want to know what it felt like to hear you tell me you loved me for the first time. I want to remember our first touch, but I can't," Tara whispered, looking over at Willow with pleading eyes.

Willow reached out and rested her hand over Tara's clenched hands. Taking one in hers, she ran her thumb over the back of Tara's hand until she unclenched her hands and relaxed a little. "Do you want me to tell you some more stuff about us and see if you remember?" Willow asked, using her free hand to touch Tara's cheek.

Tara turned her head into Willow's hand and closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Willow. "Yes," Tara responded, her voice still barely a whisper.

Willow leaned in and brushed her lips to Tara's in a soft kiss before pulling back to look into Tara's soft blue eyes. "Not long after we first met, there were monster's who took everyones voices in Sunnydale, and would cut people's hearts out. They were called the Gentlemen," Willow said, waiting to see if Tara recognized the name.

When Tara didn't react to the name, Willow continued. "When we lost our voices, you were heading to my room one night hoping we could try to do a spell to get our voices back. Before you made it to my room, the Gentlemen found you and chased you. You ran down the hall and were banging on doors. I heard the banging and walked out into the hall to see what was going on when you ran into me. I noticed the Gentlemen coming at us, and we both stood up and ran down the hall into a laundry room. When we got in there, I was hurting too much to run because I had twisted my ankle when I fell, so we sat in the laundry room, and I tried to move a soda machine with my mind. When it wouldn't budge, you noticed my struggle and reached over to intertwine your fingers with mine." Willow smiled a little at the memory. "I felt your magic combine with mine as soon as you touched me. It literally took my breath away. With one look at the soda machine, we managed to move it in front of the door. After we were safe, we sat there and waited until morning, never letting go of each other's hand." Willow smiled at Tara.

Tara smiled a little. "You felt my magic?" she asked, looking at her one true love.

Willow nodded and looked down at their hands. "Yeah. It felt like it does now. Its part of the reason why I always hold your hand. It makes me feel closer to you," Willow responded, lifting their joined hands to her lips in a soft kiss.

Tara smiled at Willow and reached out with her free hand to tuck a strand of red hair behind Willow's ear. "It sounds like it was quite the adventure. I wish I could remember it," Tara said, looking at Willow.

Willow smiled and shook her head. "Trust me. You don't. Those guys had creepy faces. Always smiling, and floating. I mean, do they really have to have such a scary smile on their faces? They cut people's hearts out for crying out load. And then you have the whole henchmen in straight jackets. Way too creepy, even for Sunnydale," Willow complained, causing Tara's smile to widen at the sound of Willow's babbling.

"Will you tell me another story about us?" Tara asked, not moving from her close position in front of Willow.

Willow nodded and thought about one that she could tell Tara and smiled as she thought of one. "Do you remember when I told you we broke up before?"

Tara nodded, and looked at Willow curiously.

"While we were broken up, you came over to the house one day. I was laying on my bed on my computer, and you stood in the doorway for a moment before giving me this whole speech," Willow said, looking at Tara.

"What was the speech about?" Tara asked.

Willow thought about it before taking Tara's other hand in hers. "I'm not sure if this is word for word, but it should be close enough." Willow told her before beginning. "You said, 'Things fall apart. They fall apart so hard. You can't ever put them back the way they were.' You were standing in the doorway with a sad look in your eyes. It worried me when I saw you like that, that I asked if you were okay. You apologized to me, telling me 'I'm sorry, its just...You know it takes time. You can't just have coffee and expect...' I interrupted you then. Telling you that I knew it wasn't that easy to fix things. Then you continued this speech. I sometimes wonder if it was rehearsed or not. You told me 'There's just so much to work with. Trust have to be built again on both sides. We have to learn if we're even the same people we were. If we can even fit in each others lives. It's a long important process. Can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?' And I did. After the words settled in and I knew you meant it, I ran to you and kissed you with everything I had. Everything I was." Willow looked at Tara and gave her a sensual look. "We didn't make it out of bed much for the rest of the day."

Tara smiled at her shyly. "Were we always like that? When we made love or did we have more control?"

Willow smiled. "Basically we weren't that bad, but there was no way I was letting you out of that bad. It had been too long since I touched you and I was going to make up for everything, hurting you, losing you. I wanted you to feel loved."

Tara lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss on Willow's palm. "I'm sure I did. If it felt anything like how it felt last night," Tara said, giving Willow her best lop-sided smile.

"Vixen," Willow whispered, before closing the distance between them and kissing her girlfriend the way she did that day so many years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Writer's block is so irritating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tara's speech from Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon. It's his words not mine. I really hope this chapter isn't boring because I didn't read it after I wrote it. If it doesn't flow well or is really stupid let me know and I'll rewrite it. I just kind of wrote. Please Review/Follow/Favorite.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Remember When

**Chapter Ten: Remember When**

The next few weeks seemed to fly buy for Willow. Tara's memory was coming back bits and pieces at a time, and their love was growing so strong that it seemed nothing could ruin her perfect day. She loved the blond with everything she was, and was surprise to realize that she could love her more and more each day.

As she glanced at Tara dressing for the night, Willow smiled at the familiar sight, feeling her heart swell with happiness. Willow couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy at such a simple task, but then again she hadn't ever been this happy since Tara's suppose death.

"I love you," Willow whispered, still watching Tara's every movement as she glided around the room.

Tara turned to look at her one true love and smiled. "I love you, too," she responded, walking over to brush her lips lightly against Willow's.

Willow smiled at the familiar touch of Tara's lips against hers before pulling the blond down on her lap and rolling so that she was laying on top of her love. "Really?" Willow whispered, turning her head so that her lips locked onto her girl's neck.

"Really what?" Tara gasped out, finding it hard to breath when Willow was kissing her.

Willow chuckled at Tara's reaction and nipped lightly on her jawline. "You love me?" Willow responded, already knowing the answer, but wanting Tara to tell her again.

"You know I do," Tara said, sliding her hands up the Willow's back to lock them in her hair. "I always will," she reminded her, holding Willow to her as the redhead continued to kiss and nip at her neck.

"You're my everything," Willow moaned, before kissing her way back up to Tara's lips. "My always."

Tara nodded and kissed Willow back, rolling them over so that she was looking down at her love. "I know. I feel the same," she said, touching Willow's cheek as she looked into the familiar green eyes beneath her.

As she lost herself in emerald, Tara felt her whole life fall into place, knowing that she had found the place she was meant to be. Before she even realized what was happening, Tara gasped as flashes of memories ran through her mind causing her to smile at some and frown at others. She remembered. She remembered everything about their life together as she looked into her true loves eyes.

"Willow?" Tara whispered, unable to look away from Willow's eyes.

"Tara?" Willow said, sitting up and looking at Tara with fear in her eyes. "What is it, Baby? What's wrong?"

Tara blinked a few times and reached out with a shaky hand to caress Willow's cheek. "I remember," she whispered, brushing her lips lightly to Willow's. "I remember everything," she said again, deepening the kiss as her heart overfilled with love for the woman beside her.

Willow smiled into the kiss, happy to know her love could remember the love that they shared, and the life they had together. Wrapping their arms around one another, they kissed passionately until they were both out of breath. When Willow pulled back to look at Tara, the blond just nodded once and Willow brought their lips back together, losing herself in the familiar touch and taste of the woman of her dreams.

* * *

That night, Willow looked over at Tara as the two watched each other in the dark. Though they were both exhausted from their love making, neither wanted to sleep, afraid of what morning would bring. As Willow reached out to trace her fingers over Tara's lips in the dark, she smiled.

"Will you sing for me?" Willow asked, looking at the woman she loved.

Tara smiled and nodded, trying to think of the perfect song that described her love for Willow. After a moment's thought, the words just came to her.

_"When I'm crashing through the madness_  
_Not sure who I'm suppose to be_  
_When I'm caught up in the darkness_  
_It's your hand that's leading me_  
_You bring me back to solid ground_  
_You lift me up right here right now"_

Willow smiled at the words for the song and touched Tara's cheek gently as she lost herself in the words of the song.

_"In a midnight touch_  
_In a morning kiss_  
_When I'm in your arms_  
_That's where it is_  
_When we're tangled up _  
_And can't resist_  
_When we feel that rush_  
_That's where it is"_

Willow leaned in and kissed Tara lightly, loving her more and more. Before she could deepen the kiss though, Tara pulled back to continue singing lightly to her once more.

_"It's a lifetime filled with tiny faces_  
_The biggest things in the smallest places"_

Willow looked at her. "You mean it?" she whispered, watching Tara with a small smile.

"Mean what?" Tara asked, confused before realizing what Willow was talking about. "That I want kids with you?"

Willow just nodded, unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Yes, I do," Tara said, touching her lips lightly. "I want a family with you," Tara told her, whispering the words.

Willow looked into her love's eyes for a long time before kissing her again. "We should sleep," she said, not wanting to sleep when she could watch the beauty laying next to her.

"Yes, we should," Tara responded, a sly smile coming onto her lips, causing a matching one to come to Willow's own.

"Vixen," Willow whispered, before capturing Tara's lips with her own and losing herself in the blond.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked the chapter. I have one more coming and then the story will be complete. I do not own the song in this chapter. It belongs to Carrie Underwood. The song is "That's Where It Is". Please review. **


	12. Epilogue: 10 years later

Epilogue: 10 years later

Waking up slowly from her dreams, Willow turned her head to look at the familiar brunette beside her. She smiled a little as she watched a small smile play across Tara's lips in her sleep and leaned in to kiss the love of her life softly before climbing out of bed. After throwing on a robe, Willow walked down the hall and glanced into a room to see two sleeping figures in their beds. She walked over to each of them, kissing her son and daughter on the head before heading back into her room to wake their sleeping mother.

Willow smiled as she walked into her room and saw Tara slowly waking from her sleep, stretching her arm across the bed to find Willow's missing form. "I'm over here, Baby," Willow said, walking over to sit down next to her lover and wife.

"Where were you?" Tara grumbled, not enjoying waking up alone.

Willow smiled and kissed her. "Checking on our children. I wanted to make sure they were still asleep."

Tara smiled into the kiss and reached out to brush a finger down Willow's cheek. "Hmm...were you planning on seducing me, Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay?"

"Can I plead the fifth on that question?" Willow asked, laying back down next to Tara.

"Hmm...I guess," Tara whispered, before leaning in and capturing Willow's lips in a heated kiss, loving kissing her wife in the morning.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the sound of small feet running through the house caused them to pull apart and Willow rested her head on Tara's chest as she waited for their door to open.

After just a moment the door flew open and two small children rushed into the room and jumped on the bed with their mothers, bouncing up and down.

"Mommy, Mama."

Both women smiled as the two children threw themselves at their mothers, hugging them both in excitement.

"Good morning, my Angels," Tara whispered, touching her son's cheek while wrapping her arms around her daughter. Willow sat up off of Tara, and wrapped her arms around both children as well and holding them in a hug as she placed a soft kiss on her son's blond hair before doing the same to her daughter's redhead.

"Mommy, Mama. When is Grandma and Grandpa going to be here?" Shay asked, her blue eyes shining as she snuggled closer to Tara, waiting for her mothers to answer.

Willow thought about it for a moment before turning looking at the clock. "In a couple of hours."

"Now why don't you and Brandon go and get cleaned up. Mama and I will go downstairs and make pancakes," Tara said, hugging her kids once more before they rushed out.

Brandon stopped at the door and looked back at his mother. "Funny shapes?" he asked softly, his sandy blond hair falling into his green eyes.

Tara smiled and nodded at him. "Funny shapes," she acknowledged, waiting for him to leave before getting out of bed and grabbing a robe from the closet. "Are you sure we have a few hours before your parents get here? I don't want them to show up while I'm cooking breakfast in a robe. Last thing I want them to think is that I was sleeping with their daughter before I came downstairs." Tara joked as they walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Willow smiled and walked over to wrap her arms around Tara from behind. "Yes I'm sure. And besides, they already know that you and I have a physical relationship. Need I remind you about Hanukkah at their house 7 years ago?"

Tara smiled. "I don't think I'll ever forget that. You're Dad's face was priceless and I swear your mother looked like she had seen a ghost," she whispered, turning in Willow's arms to face her.

"I think my mother would have reacted better to seeing a ghost. I think that was her 'my-daughter-is-having-sex' face," Willow whispered, kissing her gently.

"And this is my 'get-a-room' face," came a voice from behind them, causing them to jump apart and seeing Dawn walking through the door. "Do you two ever stop?"

"Dawnie, how'd you get in?" Tara asked, turning to face the younger of the Summers's sisters.

"You gave me a key," Dawn reminded them, smiling. "I was hoping I could get some pancakes this morning, so I took my chances."

"Fine. But be good," Tara said, hugging her before walking into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Willow followed Tara and smiled. "I'm gonna go shower and get dressed real quick and then I'll relieve you so you can do the same. Is that okay?"

Tara nodded and kissed her gently. "Don't take too long."

Willow nodded before heading up to shower. About thirty minutes later she came down in a white blouse and blue jeans, her hair brushed and dry.

After another quick kiss for her wife, Tara went up to do the same, letting Willow finish making breakfast for their kids and Dawn. When Tara got back downstairs, Dawn, Brandon, and Shay had already finished eating and Willow was washing some of the dishes, two plates of pancakes were sitting on the counter.

Sneaking up behind the distracted redhead, Tara wrapped her arms around Willow's waist and kissed her gently. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hey yourself," Willow whispered, turning off the sink and turning to face Tara. "Ready to eat?"

"Mhmm," Tara mumbled, pressing her lips against Willow's softly before deepening the kiss.

The kiss deepened slightly as tongues fought for dominance and hands started to explore. Before the kiss could go any further though, the sound of someone knocking on the door pulled them out of their haze and caused them to pull apart.

"That's probably my parents," Willow said, breathlessly, before walking to the door to let her mother and father in.

Ten years ago, Willow had found out that her mother hid Tara from her for a couple of years. It had caused a strain in the already difficult relationship they had, but Tara insisted that Willow and her mother should discuss what had happened. Sheila admitted she was wrong in what she did. She thought she knew what was best for her daughter, but realized that she didn't. She explained that after learning about Tara, Sheila had did research on the girl who stole her daughter's heart and met Tara's father, a mean man who insisted that his daughter was a demon. This brought terror to Sheila who was afraid that Tara was a monster like her father insisted.

After Sheila had received the phone call from friend at the hospital. She thought the Fates agreed with her that Tara wasn't good enough for Willow and hid the young girl from her daughter, hoping Willow would find someone better. Instead it nearly destroyed her daughter and Sheila felt guilty for hurting her daughter so badly by doing what she did.

A little over a year after Willow and Tara was reunited, Tara and Willow married, and Sheila smiled proudly as her daughter kissed her new wife. When her grandchildren were born, Sheila's heart swelled with pride as she looked at the face of first her granddaughter and then two years later, her grandson. Now Sheila stood outside the door, with Ira at her side, waiting to see her daughter and daughter-in-law, and her two grandbabies.

When the door opened, Sheila smiled and hugged Willow tightly. "Willow," she said proudly, kissing her daughter's cheek. "You look well."

"Thanks Mom. Hi Dad," Willow said, hugging her father before moving aside so they could come into the house.

"Grandma, grandpa," two sets of voices shouted as the two children ran towards their grandparents.

Tara walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Sheila as they locked eyes before Sheila turned her attention to the two children in front of her.

As Sheila talked to her granddaughter and grandson, Willow walked over and took her wife's hand in hers, smiling at Tara brought the hand to her lips and kissed it. Sheila watched them out of the corner of her eye, smiling as the realization of how happy this woman made her daughter, set in once again. One thought came to mind as she watched the couple in front of her and brought with it a huge smile to her face. Her daughter was whole again.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Gimpy72 for reading this over and telling me what you think of it. I appreciate all your help as a Beta. **


End file.
